Leading Me Home
by GuitarGirl8358
Summary: Octavia helped Lincoln the Grounder escape from her camp. Since the moment she cut him free, he has been on her mind. She feels the need to see him again and they start to get to know each other. Lincoln leaves flowers for her, showing her the way to him. What will their relationship become?
1. Chapter 1

Octavia was distracted. All day she had to help Clarke take care of Finn. But thinking about Finn made her think about Lincoln. That's what was distracting her; Lincoln.

Why couldn't he hurt me? Did he make it home okay? Is he alive? What did the kiss mean?

By late afternoon she decided she had to see him. She snuck out of camp and ran in the direction she remembered coming from with Bellamy. She ran, not even sure if she was going the right way. Finally she found a hole in the ground where the entrance to his cave was. Just outside the cave was a single white flower. She picked it up and smelt it. Taking it with her, she jumped down into the cave.

"Lincoln?" She whispered. "Lincoln it's me, Octavia."

She slowly entered the cave, wishing she had brought a weapon with her. When she reached the main room, where was chained up last time she was here, she saw Lincoln holding a spear towards the door.

"Octavia?" He asked, putting the spear up against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

Octavia walked into the room. A fire was lit and she could finally see all the books and sculptures he had.

"Wow, this is really pretty." She said, looking around the room.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her. "Why did you come?"

"I felt like I needed to see you again." She explained quietly.

"Does anyone know you're here?" He asked.

She shook her head.

Lincoln walked closer to her and took her arm.

"How is your cut?" He asked. She remembered few days ago when she had cut her own skin so he would tell her which is the antidote for Finn.

"Oh it's fine." She replied.

He examined the cut. Every touch was hot against her cool skin, Octavia shivered.

"Come; Sit." He said, placing a hand on her back and directing her to a fur blanket next to the fire. They sat. There was an fair amount of space between the two of them and Lincoln stared at it, wishing it to be smaller.

"How are your...Injuries." Octavia asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied, stiffly. "Look Octavia it's not safe for you to be here. I'm the best warrior in my tribe, I could kill you." He said.

Octavia shook her head.

"I don't believe you could." She stated. "If you're anything like you were the last times we met, I don't think you would hurt me." She explained.

Lincoln looked away. She was right, but Lincoln could not put her in any more danger then she already is.

"Look, my people, they're coming. Not yet, but soon. And when they do, I can't have you running from camp to see me. It's not safe for you." He said, worriedly.

Octavia tried to object but Lincoln insisted.

"Octavia, you don't know how to protect yourself. It's not safe!" He exclaimed.

But Octavia had a curiosity for this Grounder that could only be fed off these meetings with him. She liked his cave, his voice and the way he talked. She had to figure out a way for her to come back here.

"Teach me." She blurted out. "Teach me to protect myself. Teach me to be a warrior like you." She said.

Lincoln thought about it. He wanted to protect her, and she did need to learn to fight...

He sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you. But on one condition."

Octavia nodded. She would do anything to be able to come back.

"You keep yourself safe. No more running off from camp to explore. And when my people come, our lessons end and you stay at camp okay?" He asked. His number one priority would be to keep her safe.

"Okay." Octavia agreed, a smile forming on her face.

She took a closer look a Lincoln. He wasn't wearing a mask like he was when he found her in the ravine. But he had on a vest with spikes on it. Amour, she decided. He looked older, maybe Bellamy's age. The blood was cleaned off his face and she could finally see how strong and dangerous he looked. At the same time, she felt the safest she had ever been here.

"See this flower?" He asked, moving closer and taking the flower from her hand. "It's a lily. For us they symbolize home." He explained. Lincoln gave it a sniff and handed it back to her.

"It's beautiful." Octavia commented.

They stared at each other in silence for a minute.

"Lincoln why did you save me? Why didn't you leave me in that ravine?" Octavia asked. Her voice was weak and it came out in a whisper.

But Lincoln heard. He stared at her, trying to contain himself from trying to kiss her again. She was beautiful. He wanted to get to know her.

He took a deep breath and sat back a little.

"When you landed I was assigned the task of watching your people, seeing if you would be a threat of us. I was supposed to watch all of you. But when you went off to the river, I followed you. I saw you get bit by the river snake and I saw your friend get hit by a member of my tribe. I took a particular notice in you." He explained. "You seemed so carefree and excited to be here it mesmerized me."

"Well if you knew where I grew up you'd understand." Octavia muttered.

"Suddenly I wasn't watching your camp, I was watching you. I made sure you were okay, not getting into danger." Lincoln said. He paused and took a breath. "There's something so attractive about you. I kept wanting more."

Octavia blushed. Rather then be scared by the fact that he had been following her, she smiled at the fact that he thought she was attractive.

"That's kind of why I came down here." Octavia said. "I wanted to see you again."

She was staring at the flower in her hand, embarrassed to be admitting she might have feelings for him.

Finally she looked up. Lincoln was still looking at her. He had her nervous, something most guys didn't do to her. Lincoln leaned in a little, trying to read her. Octavia met him and she was overwhelmed by the electricity she felt when they kissed.

Their first kiss had felt like an ending, but this one felt like the beginning. Octavia's hand slipped around his neck and Lincoln had cupped her cheek.

When they pulled away, Lincoln's mouth turned up and for the first time, she saw him smile. Finally she looked away.

"You should get back to camp, it will be getting dark out." Lincoln said.

Octavia nodded, unable to speak. He stood up and she followed him to the moth of the cave. Lincoln jumped up first and reached down to lift her up after. They stood outside the cave, neither one wanting to say goodbye. Lincoln took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Octavia wished she could stay here in this kiss forever but Lincoln pulled away, still holding her hand. Octavia was dumbfounded. She looked at their hands and smiled.

"Come by tomorrow and we can start training." He whispered.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." She said. She forced herself to let go of his hand and walk away. As she walked back to camp Octavia ran over the events that had happened since she left. She went to bed blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 days before Unity Day and everyone was getting ready for the party. Monty and Jasper were making moonshine, people were out collecting wood and Bellamy was out hunting. It was perfect for Octavia. She checked in on Finn, who was awake but on bed rest, took some rations for herself for breakfast and snuck out of camp with her knife. She noticed the first white lily in the trees not far from camp. The picked it up and ran down the trail. There she found another one. They were leading her right to Lincoln's cave. A third flower lay at the entrance to his cave. She gave them a sniff and hopped down.

"Lincoln?" She called into the cave.

There was no answer. Slowly she made her way deeper into the cave, heading to the main room. She took out her knife just in case and slowly crept down the hall. She put away her knife and took one step into the doorway when something grabbed her and pointed a knife at her. She screamed.

"Shhh... It's just me." Lincoln said, pulling back the knife. He was laughing.

Octavia pushed him back and entered the cave. "Idiot!" She muttered.

"Lesson number 1, never put your weapon away." He stated between laughs.

"Don't do that to me!" She whined.

He walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized, sincerely. He placed a hand on her arm and leaned in. Octavia reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay let's go. Today I'm going to teach you how to throw a knife." Lincoln said.

He helped her out of the cave and they walked deeper into the bush, away from where anyone would find them.

"Okay. So knife throwing is really good for hunting and it can also be used to take out an enemy." Lincoln explained. "Watch."

He threw the knife with such a force she could even follow it. One minute it was in his hand, the next it was half deep in the tree.

"Now you try." He said.

Octavia took her knife and held it like Lincoln did. She threw the knife and it bounced off the tree.

Lincoln picked it up and came back to her. He put the knife in her hand and moved her arm, showing her how to throw it. Octavia had trouble listening as he breathed on her neck and held her hand on the knife.

They threw knives for hours until she could finally stick one in.

"Good job." He said as they walked back to the cave. While they walked, Lincoln showed Octavia which berries were good to eat and which were bad. He picked some berries and they ate them when they got back to the cave.

"These are blueberries. Try them." He said, offering her a handful. She picked one of them up and examined it.

"They look more purple then blue." She teased before popping it in her mouth. They were sweet. "They're really good." She said.

They ate the berries and talked for the most part of the afternoon. Octavia told him about growing up under the floorboards and about Bellamy and her friends back at camp. Lincoln liked hearing about her life. It was far more interesting then his. Octavia kept asking him questions about his life but he didn't want to share much so Octavia didn't push him.

"I should go back. My brother will be worried." She said.

Lincoln nodded. "Your brother means well Octavia." He told her. "He only wants what's best for you."

Octavia nodded. "I know."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"You are beautiful when you talk." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and pulled back to kiss him. His hand snaked into her hair and he pressed on her lower back.

Finally the broke apart for air.

"Your brother will be worried." Lincoln said.

They left the cave, Lincoln lifting her out again, and with one quick kiss, she went back to camp.

"Where have you been?" Bellamy demanded. "You've been gone all day!" He yelled.

"I was just looking around." She said.

Bellamy sighed in frustration.

"Please don't just leave without telling someone. You'll give me a heart attack." He said.

"I'm sorry." She yelled as he stormed out of the tent.

Oh well, it's not like she actually cared what Bellamy thought anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

When Octavia woke up she thought about how Lincoln had greeted her yesterday. She decided she was going to get back at him. The sun was still rising, not many campers were up yet. She left without telling anyone where she was going and rushed to Lincoln's. The flowers guided her again.

When she reached the entrance to the cave she hopped down and took out her knife. Then she quietly made her way into the cave. She peaked into the room and saw Lincoln tending to the fire. He had his back to her and she had trouble stopping herself from laughing. She tiptoed her way to Lincoln and just as she took the last step, she pointed the knife towards him. But he turned around and stopped the knife. When he saw it was her, he smiled.

"Not bad, but if you want to sneak up on me, you're gonna have to be a bit quieter." He said.

Octavia took the knife away from his neck and reached up to kiss him. He jumped away from it.

"Not now. Today were teaching how to fight in a knife battle." He said, walking away from her.

Octavia's mouth hung open. "Did you seriously just walk away from me? When I was about to kiss you?" She gasped.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, then back to digging around in his stuff.

"I will get you!" She insisted.

Lincoln turned around with a knife in his hand.

"Okay. So I'm a Grounder,"

"Yes you are." Octavia commented.

Lincoln gave her a tired look and continued.

"And I want to kill you." He continued.

"I'd rather kiss you then kill you." Octavia told him. She smiled, it was always fun to be stubborn and annoying.

Lincoln sighed. "This is serious Octavia, I'm trying to kill you and you're making jokes about wanting to kiss me."

Octavia giggled then tried to be serious. "Okay. I'm serious. You want to kill me and I want to kiss you. Now what."

Lincoln sighed and closed his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have killed you already." He joked.

Octavia smiled. "You know you love me!" She said, laughing.

Lincoln suddenly got a burst of inspiration.

"Okay, so let's make this a game. Your goal; get me pinned up under your knife. Once you do that, you can kiss me." He explained. "Use your knife to defend yourself and to pin me up where I won't be able to escape."

Octavia nodded. "You're so gonna lose!" She told him.

Octavia and Lincoln circled around the empty room waiting for the other to make a move. Lincoln was giving her advice.

"The weak parts are the neck, the arm that has the blade and the ribs." Or "Crouch down to have more balance and power."

As they circled the room, Octavia came closer and closer to Lincoln. She tried to fake him out but he jumped back. Lincoln wasn't sure if he could do this. He was pointing a knife at Octavia. But seeing her deep in concentration, struggling to figure this out, made her so adorable he had to continue so he could keep watching her.

Finally Octavia went in aiming her knife at his neck. Lincoln grabbed her arm and turned her around so that her knife was pointing at herself. Then he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"That was a good start." He said. He dropped her knife and his own and turned her around. His heart was racing at the sight of this beautiful girl and it raced even faster when he brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her hands were on his chest which was firm and solid. Lincoln towered over her and it made her feel small and safe. She stared in his eyes, which were a hazel colour. Octavia's eyes were blue, such a beautiful striking blue it almost killed him. Lincoln's hand moved to her hair.

"Can I kiss you now?" Octavia asked but didn't wait for an answer.

She reached up and kissed him. This kiss was more intense then the others. Octavia's hands travelled around his back, grabbing his shirt and pulling him tight. Lincoln had one hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair. They both tried desperately to pull the other closer. Octavia's hand accidentally slipped under his shirt and soon both hands were exploring, trying to memorize the outline of his spine. Lincoln started to slip Octavia's jacket off her shoulder and he was overwhelmed by the cold on his back when Octavia pulled her hands out to finish taking off her jacket. Lincoln's shirt was of no use and Octavia helped him lift it up over his head.

Octavia felt extremely nervous around Lincoln and his amazing body. Lincoln's hand went under her shirt but stayed at her hips. They gasped for air but Octavia pulled away first. She instantly put her head against his chest, giving him a hug. His arms slipped over her shoulders and held her tight.

"Hey it's okay." Lincoln whispered to her. "There's no need to rush." He comforted her.

His arms moved up and down her back, over her shirt, warming her up. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Octavia had pulled back because honestly, she was a little scared. Lincoln was a Grounder, he was older then her and he looked amazing. Octavia was... Octavia. The most of a relationship she had ever had was with Atom. And even that hadn't gotten very far. She was scared to what would be expected of her.

Lincoln yawned and stumbled a bit and Octavia opened her eyes.

"Sorry. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately." He explained, sitting down near the fire.

Octavia followed him. She noticed now the big black bags under his eyes. "Lincoln you have to sleep." She told him.

"No, I'm okay." He insisted.

"No you're not. Now you're gonna sleep and I'm going to keep watch." She said.

"No, Octavia, really I'm okay." He urged. "And I was supposed to teach you."

Octavia shook her head. "You've done enough teaching already. Come on, lay down." She sat on the ground next to Lincoln.

"Octavia I don't want you to get bored." He said. "There are books over there and I have some blueberries that you like-"

Octavia gave him a kiss. "Shhh. I'll be okay."

He sighed. "Fine. But if you leave, leave me some sort of sign so I know you haven't been kidnapped or something."

Octavia smiled. "Yeah because we couldn't have that again." She teased, remembering when she tried to escape from here.

Lincoln closed his eyes and tried to comfort himself with the fact that he had Octavia here with him.

"Nightmares." Lincoln said, his eyes still closed. "That's why I can't sleep. I've been having nightmares."

He felt childish admitting it to her but he wanted to tell her.

Octavia smiled. It soothed her knowing that he was scared of something.

"Don't worry, I won't let the bad dreams get you. I'll use my new knife fighting moves to keep them away." Octavia teased.

Lincoln laughed. "Just what I needed, someone to fight away my nightmares."

Octavia kissed his forehead, "Now really, go to bed."

Lincoln took one last look at Octavia, who was smiling at him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Octavia heard Lincoln's breathing grow steady she took a closer look at him. He still didn't have a shirt on and she saw the tattoos that lined his ribs. Her eyes made their way to his face where Octavia noticed how younger actually looked. He was definitely Bellamy's age, if not older. Maybe 22,23 years old? There were a lot of things she didn't know about him, things she wanted to know.

Octavia stood up and took a good look at his cave. Their were sculptures and books on one wall and she pick up one of the books. Books were sacred in the Arc. She had never seen one but Bellamy once showed her a picture of one he had used in school. It was called Oliver Twist. She flipped it open and stared at the print. She liked the feel of the pages. She put the book down to look at other stuff.

On one of the tables was a leather book. She recognized it from when Bellamy had emptied Lincoln pockets. She opened it up and saw drawings. They were amazing. She saw sketches of flowers, Grounders and a waterfall. She went through every page. On one of the last pages she found a picture of herself. She was smiling and she almost couldn't believe he had drawn something so amazing. She glanced over at Lincoln and suddenly felt like she was looking at something she wasn't supposed to see. She closed the book and went to look at some of his sculptures.

Octavia could have spent hours looking through all of Lincoln's sculptures and books but she forced herself to sit down with him. She caught a glance outside and noticed that it was midday. Relieved that she still had more time here, she added another piece of wood to the fire and say down near Lincoln's waist.

For a minute Octavia wondered what she was doing here. Not just learning to fight but kissing and having fun with a Grounder. The Grounders had speared Jasper, poisoned Finn and killed John, Matt and Roma. But then Lincoln snored and as she glanced over at him, she remembered. She was falling in love with this Grounder. This was not the same Grounder who speared Jasper and killed John, Matt and Roma. This was the Grounder who saved her life and has only made it better since they met. He would and could never intentionally hurt her. This was the Grounder who called her beautiful and kissed her sweetly. It was the Grounder who listened to her talk about the most random things. She was falling in love with a Grounder and although her brother would not approve, she couldn't care less.

She looked at the fire, trying to imagine living here with Lincoln.

Suddenly Lincoln was breathing hard and tossing and turning around. She turned back to him, worried.

"Lincoln, wake up." She said, shaking his shoulders. He woke up panting, searching the room furiously until he found her. When his eyes landed on her his breathing slowed and he relaxed into the blanket.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing his chest.

He shook his head and took her hand and pulled her towards him. She cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked. Bellamy used to ask her this when she had nightmares.

He took a few deep breaths and quietly told her about his nightmare. "I had been banished from my camp and when I went to your camp, they had you tied up. Bellamy and that pale boy that they banished were hurting you. I tired to get to you but it was like there was a barrier stopping me. Then you-" Lincoln pulled her tighter and buried his face in her shoulder. Octavia wrapped her arm around Lincoln and rubbed his back.

"Shhhh..." She whispered. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay."

Octavia heart was pounding and her stomach felt like it had grown wings and was trying to fly away. That was his nightmare. To be banished from his tribe and to see her die. She kissed his neck, the only part she could reach while still holding him, and tried to comfort him.

It shocked Octavia to see this vulnerable, scared side of him. It was definitely different then the tough warrior she had known before. It almost made him seem more like her people, more real.

Finally he calmed down enough to pull out of her shoulder.

"You know that Bellamy would never hurt me." She told him, her hand mindlessly tracing the side of his face.

"I know. I think it was just the thought of losing you in general that I was scared of." He said weakly.

Octavia continued tracing the side of his face while Lincoln's hand rubbed her back over her shirt.

"At least you got a bit of sleep." She said.

"Yes." He replied "Thanks."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I was looking at your sculptures and books. Oliver Twist I think it was. Its made out of paper and all!" She exclaimed.

He gave a quick laugh. "Have you never seen a real book?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Up on the Arc we only have a few books left and even those ones are only for certain people to use." Octavia explained. "Or people who go to school." She muttered.

"You didn't go to school?" He asked.

"No, because I was kept a secret, I wasn't allowed to go. But Bellamy taught me math and how to read some manuals we had at home." She said.

"You can read one of my books if you want." He offered.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Octavia had her chin on Lincoln's chest and he was rubbing her back mindlessly with one hand. They stared at each other in silence, each one deciding their favourite trait about the other.

Finally Lincoln broke the sound barrier.

"I once read about a term that they used to use to describe the feeling they had for the other. I'm trying to remember what it was." He said, deep in thought.

"What did it mean?" She asked.

"It was a verb meaning to have a deep affection for..." He replied.

"Love?" She asked.

"Yes! That's it! Love." He said.

He reached over and kissed her. "Octavia, I think I love you." He said quietly.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

They kissed again and he whispered against her lips.

"I love you Octavia Blake."

"I love you too Lincoln."


	5. Chapter 5

Let's just say not a lot a of training got done yesterday. Lincoln and Octavia cuddled most of the afternoon. Lincoln told Octavia about his favourite books and sculptures he owned. Octavia listened carefully, soaking in every detail about the books and about Lincoln.

She liked the way his eyes lit up when he was talking passionately about his favourite book.

Lincoln made her go home early, not to worry Bellamy. Her heart raced when he told her he loved her again. She promised him she would be safe and then went back to camp.

Bellamy was upset that she was always gone and wouldn't tell him where she was going. She told him she was being safe and that she always had a knife on her. She tried hard to keep her head in the conversation but all she could think about was Lincoln.

She imagined she was back in the cave with Lincoln, tucked in his shoulder, falling asleep rather then in her cold, hard tent.

The next morning she took her time getting ready, sitting and eating her rations before leaving. She told Jasper she was going for a walk, in case Bellamy asked and left camp.

New flowers were put up every day but this time they didn't lead her to the cave. There were seven lilies in her hand by the time she reached a small creek. Two more lead her to a small waterfall.

"Lincoln?" She called. She called again and jumped when a head stuck out from behind the falls. It was Lincoln.

"Come on in, I want to show you this." He said before going back behind the waterfall.

Octavia took off her pants and his them in the bush before walking through the water. When she reached the waterfall she called for Lincoln again. She laughed when his head stuck out.

"Are you coming?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

She took it and climbed up a rock and under the water. Behind the falls was a pool of water. The light shone perfectly into the cave, turning it blue. On the side of the pool was some dirt with white lilies growing.

"Wow Lincoln, this is amazing." She said.

"Only the best for you." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What about this warrior training we're supposed to be doing?" She teased.

"I thought we could do some training later. I just want to relax." He told her.

Octavia noticed the bags under his eyes had gotten worse. She traced them with her finger.

"Lincoln you have to stop worrying about me. You need to sleep." She said.

He sighed. "I know. It just the nightmares..."

Octavia gave him a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't you worry." She assured him.

He kissed back. They splashed and played in the pool for a bit before Octavia started teasing him about his motives for today.

"Is this all we're going to do today?" She complained. Or "When do I get to become a warrior?"

He poked her in the stomach. "Becoming a warrior isn't all training. You need to find the warrior in yourself. We can't just train all the time." He explained.

Octavia gave in a kissed him.

They played and talked all morning in the pool. Octavia's fingers were getting wrinkly and Lincoln kissed each one of them.

"I think we're done here. Let's go back to the cave." He said.

They went back under the waterfall, retrieved their clothes from the bushes and went back to Lincoln's cave.

When they got back Octavia had forgotten all about training. As soon as Lincoln had helped her into the cave and they made it to the main room, Octavia grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She took her his jacket and he took off hers. Her hands slid up under his shirt and she ran them up and down, trying to memorize him.

The kiss was getting more intense and Lincoln pulled back, worried. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

But Octavia didn't feel uncomfortable at all. She grabbed his shirt and pulling him close again. He stopped her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Lincoln." She whispered.

She took his hand and placed it on her hip where her tank top and been pulled up.

He leaned down and gave a sweet and gentle kiss. His hands went under her shirt and ran along her spine. Octavia shivered. The kiss grew more intense and Octavia lifted Lincoln's shirt above his head.

They kissed and although Octavia was nervous about taking it further, Lincoln made no effort to take it any faster. Lincoln was leaning in to the kiss more and more and it made Octavia started falling to the ground. Lincoln caught her and gently set her on the ground. They laughed.

Lincoln dropped down next to her and started to tickle her. She laughed until she was gasping for air.

"Stop it Lincoln!" She laughed.

He stopped and laid down on her arm. She traced lines on his chest.

They laid in silence for a while. Lincoln rolled over so they were spooning. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. She almost fell asleep right there in his arms.

"I better get going." Octavia said, disappointed.

He hugged her tighter. "No. You can't leave." He said stubbornly.

She rolled to face him, his arms still wrapped around her. She kissed his nose.

She sighed. "Tomorrow is Unity Day for us"

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's when the Arc was formed or something. Anyways I have to be back for Bellamy and Clarke's speech at sunset but before and after that everyone's going to be drinking and partying." She explained.

"You would rather visit me then drink with your friends?" He asked.

She kissed him. "I just don't drink." She teased.

He squeezed her tight. "I can't wait." He whispered.

They kissed one last time then Lincoln let her go.

Lincoln helped her out of the cave, even though she could do it by herself.

"I love you." She whispered, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." He replied.

She held his hand to his hand until the last moment.

"See you tomorrow." She called.

Octavia got back to camp earlier then the previous days so Bellamy wasn't too upset with her leaving. She hated the Arc and all it had done to her but maybe this Unity Day wouldn't be too bad...


End file.
